callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Severed Ties/Transcript
Intro Merrick: We'll strike two targets at the same time. An assault team has launched, headed for the Federation space station. Their mission is to breach the station and take control of its orbital weapons. To make their approach possible, we have to destroy the space station's early warning array on the ground. Hesh, you'll lead a team to seize control of their Command Center and launch a missile at their Ground Array. Rorke could be in the area, but this takes priority. An armored battalion will punch through the Fed's defenses. Expect the most intense resistance of the entire war. Succeed, and our forces in space will have a fighting chance. Gameplay "Severed Ties" July 5th - 15:16:11 Fed. Ground Array, Atacama Desert Badger Company, 2nd Tank Battalion US Soldier 2: Parachutes ready! US Soldier 6: Tank prepped! Clear the area for armor drop! Valkyrie: All tank crews prepare for drop, ETA two minutes. The player takes control of a tank commander who is inside a tank. Valkyrie: Command, we're entering heavy anti-air traffic, half a click from the drop zone. Command: Do not deviate from your course. We need those tanks on point. Command, out. The driver and the gunner of the tank bump fists. Pvt. Wilson: We got the green light, prep all systems. Cpl. Taylor: Roger. Badger-Two ready. The commander (the player) looks through an optic and sees the inside of a C-17 Globemaster III. There is another tank in front of Badger-Two. US Soldier 1: Weapon systems coming online. GPS is functional. Tank's prepped and ready. The plane is rocked by anti-air fire. Some crates fall down. US Soldier 6: Damn it! US Soldier 2: I got this side. Ready? Lift! They lift the crates back up. Valkyrie: Incoming! Multiple bogeys inbound. The plane is hit by enemy planes. Some soldiers are wounded. The tank in front catches fire. US Sodier 3: Man down! Man down! US Soldier 1: Opening cargo bay doors! US Soldier 2: Cargo bay taking heavy damage! The plane is hit again. Alarms ring. US Soldier 3: Stephens, give me a hand! US Soldier 2: Hang on. I'm releasing the tank. Badger-Two is released from the plane. The tank in front explodes. Some crates and men fly out of the plane. Other tanks are dropped by other planes. Badger-One: We missed the drop zone, Command. Awaiting orders. Command: Bravo team is pinned down ahead of your position. Bravo-One: We're under heavy fire, Command! Command: Hold tight, Badger group is moving in. Badger-One: Copy, Command. The tanks drive through a solar panel farm. Badger-One: We need to push through to Bravo team! We're nearing your position, Bravo. Bravo-One: Roger that, popping green smoke. Badger-One: Enemy armor ahead! Keep it tight. Prepare to engage! We have a visual on you, Bravo. Bravo-One: Welcome to the party! Badger-One: You can buy us a drink later. Let's push 'em back. Badger-Two: Clear out the enemy tanks! They engage the enemy tanks. Badger-One: Federation tanks incoming! They destroy the enemy tanks. Command: B-Company you have enemy helos inbound! Bravo-One: Thanks for the assist. The airstrip is directly ahead. Badger-One: Enemy attack choppers moving in! Switch to guided round. They take out enemy choppers and tanks. Their position is targeted by mortars. Bravo-One: Incoming! Badger-One They've targeted our position with mortars, push forward! Go! Go! Go! Don't stop! They push forward towards the airstrip while taking heavy fire from mortars. Badger-One: Command, we need suppression fire on those mortars! Warthog 3-1: Warthog Three One coming in to clear your path. A-10s destroy the mortars. Badger-One: The air strip is ahead. Clear it out. We're clear, we're clear! Air base up ahead, keep moving! They enter the airbase. Badger-One: Punch through the wall! The tanks go through a hangar wall and enter the main area. Badger-One: We've got to take out those defenses! The tanks destroy the first missile launcher. Badger-One: One down, three to go. Enemy choppers come in. Badger-One: Enemy attack choppers moving in! Lay down some smoke! Switch to thermals! Fed Helos in the sky above, stay mobile! They destroy the second missile launcher. Badger-One: Good shooting. Two more. They destroy the third missile launcher. Badger-One: That's a hit. One more. They destroy the last missile launcher. Badger-One: Boom! The player's view switches to an overhead view. Badger-One: All enemy defenses destroyed. Command, airstrip is secure. Command: Solid copy, Badger-One. Rally with fourth battalion and run hot to Echo Three-Two. High value acquisition underway in Foxtrot Nine. Ghost team are active. Repeat, Ghosts are en route. The player's view switches to Logan's view who is in a chopper manning a minigun. Hesh: Launch Facility ahead! We secure the control room and launch the Federation missile on the target site! July 5th - 15:28:13 Fed. Ground Array, Atacama Desert Logan Walker Merrick: Hesh, this is Merrick. Latest intel has confirmed that Rorke is at the facility, but you have to get that missile launched first. Hesh: Understood, Hesh out. Logan guns down enemies in the command center with the minigun. Their helicopter holds at the command center window. Hesh: Jump! They jump into the command center and engage the enemies. They clear the room. Hesh: We're clear. Merrick, we've entered the target building proceeding to the launch control room. Command: Copy, Actual. They reach a door. Hesh grabs a fire extinguisher. Hesh: Time to improvise. On your go. They breach the room. Hesh throws the fire extinguisher at the enemies. They shoot the fire extinguisher which explodes, killing the enemies. Hesh: Merrick, Launch Room secure. Hesh programs the missile to hit the Ground Array. Hesh: Merrick, trajectory updated, preparing to launch warhead. Be advised, the area is covered by multiple V75 Mantis Turrets. V75 Mantis Turrets show on the screen. Command: Understood, sending Badger battalion to clear the way, Command out. Hesh: Let's launch this thing. Logan presses a red button to launch the missile. The missile launches. A timer appears counting down from nine minutes until the missile hits. Hesh: Command, payload is away, we have a successful launch. Command: Command copies all. Good work, gentlemen. They hear Rorke's voice on enemy radio chatter. Hesh: You hear this? It's Rorke. He's here. They're evacuating on the train system below. Merrick, the missile's away and we've got a lead on Rorke, we're going after him. Merrick: Negative Hesh. Return to rally point. We'll track him down together. Hesh: Sorry Merrick. Your mission is complete. Ours isn't. Let's get this bastard. They move underground while engaging enemies. Hesh: We have to get to Rorke. Keep pushing. They move deeper down. Hesh: Let's move. We gotta get Rorke. They clear the area. Hesh: Fire teams suppressed in 3-1, advancing to the loading bay. Merrick: Roger that. They enter an elevator which takes them down. Hesh: There's Rorke's train, straight ahead. They exit the elevator and engage enemies. Hesh: Rorke's going to be on that train soon, let's move. The train begins to leave. Hesh: Train's leaving. Let's go! They hop onto the train. Hesh: Merrick, we're on the train. We're going after Rorke. Merrick: Solid copy. The player's view switches to the overhead view again. Command: Ghosts have secured the sector. Missile is inbound. Divert all forces to primary objective. Forward elements of B-Company will have air support at the Ground Array. The AA gun will destroy anything in the sky, including our missile. Our tanks are going to have to take those turrets out. The overhead view moves to a bridge. Badger-One: Command, we need air support at the bridge! Command: Roger. A-10s are en route. A-10s destroy enemy vehicles on the bridge. Command: Keep moving, Badger-One. The bridge is clear. The player's view switches back to Badger-Two's view. July 5th - 15:54:22 Fed. Ground Array, Atacama Desert Badger Company, 2nd Tank Battalion Command: Hawk, was the strike effective? Hawk: They're toast! Badger-One: Enemy lines have been broken. Moving towards primary objective. Command: Mop it up. Take out anything that moves. Badger-One: Push! Push! Badger-Two: Get off the bridge! Command: Enemy AA turrets need to be destroyed so the strike can be effective. Badger-One: Copy all, Command. They reach the target area. Badger-One: About to crash the gate. They enter the target area. Badger-One: We are in the target area. Take down the turrets. Destroy the turrets now! They destroy two turrets. Badger-Two is targeted by missiles. Badger-Two: Missile-lock on! Badger-Two is hit by a missile. Badger-Two: We're hit! Tow missiles offline. Still can fight. They destroy the third turret. Warthog-One: Incoming fast movers! Badger-Two is hit by more missiles. Badger-Two: We're losing hydraulic fluid, Badger-One. Optics and thermal out. Badger-One: Badger-Two! Exit the battle! Badger-Two: Combat effective, Badger One. We will finish this! Badger-Two is hit by another missile. Badger-Two: Targeting hud is down! Keep firing. Badger-One: Take down the turrets. Badger-Two is hit again and is destroyed. Badger-One: Take down the turrets. Command, all AA turrets have been eliminated. Package is cleared hot. Command: All callsigns, evacuate the area. Payload is inbound to your coordinates. Repeat. Payload is inbound. The commander of Badger-Two comes to. The other crew members are dead. Badger-One: Badger-Two report! Cpl. Borland: Move your ass, soldier! Badger-One: Badger-Two is non-operational. Repeat, Badger-Two is non-operational. The Badger-Two commander exits the tank. Badger-One: One of the crew is alive. Moving in to pickup. Cpl. Borland: Keep running! The Badger-Two commander runs towards Badger-One. Badger-One: Get on the tank! The commander mans the grenade launcher turret on Badger-One. Badger-One: We got our man, proceeding to exfil at Charlie-Delta. Command: Move it Badger-One. Missile is thirty seconds to impact. Enemy helicopters come in. Hawk: Incoming enemy helos! Badger-One: Direct fire on those birds! They exit the facility just as the missile is about to hit. Badger-Two: Incoming! The missile hits the facility and destroys it. Badger-One: Boom! It's coming down! Command the complex is down. Repeat, the complex is down. Command: To all callsigns, communication with the Satellite Array is severed. Greenlight on Phase Two. I repeat, we are go for Phase Two. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts